


Two for One

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: SubObi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Double Penetration, Intense, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is the fandom bicycle, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Smut and Love, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Perhaps he could blame Anakin’s begging eyes or Qui-Gon’s lustrous voice.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless soulmate smut. For Day 4 - Double Penetration - of SubObi week over at Tumblr.

* * *

How Obi-Wan had let them talk him into this, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t blame it on the head injury. He’d been cleared for duty a week before. He couldn’t blame the sweet, honeyed wine they served on this planet. As pleasant a buzz as he’d had, he still had control of his own faculties. Perhaps he could blame Anakin’s begging eyes or Qui-Gon’s lustrous voice.

Or maybe he should just blame himself and the fact that his heart and loins leapt at the idea of having both of his lovers, both of his soul mates, inside of him.

So here he was, having been rolled from his back to his hands and knees, straddling Qui-Gon, limbs loose and heavy from the wine, the first orgasm of the evening, already hard again, his ass pulsing around the nearly too large plug Anakin had slipped inside him earlier and was now carefully pulling out of him, leaving him empty and gaping. But only for a moment.

Beneath him, Qui-Gon shifted, guided himself to Obi-Wan’s entrance, pressed inside, stilling as Obi-Wan gasped at the sensation, then pressing further. He grasped Obi-Wan’s hip with one hand. Just over the soul mark of the sleeping Pamarthen lion. The other hand stroked Obi-Wan’s erection, priming him for what was to come.

“Breathe, my Obi-Wan.”

“Relax,” Anakin said in turn, pressing up against him from behind, skin as hot as the Tatooine sand. And then he was pressing inside him too, hand cupping Obi-Wan’s other hip, where the black line of a krayt dragon curled sinuously. “You can take us. I know you can.” Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck.

The sensation of being penetrated was startling. Sharp, dull, deep. Just this side of painful. It would have been, had his lovers not prepared him so well. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focused on the sensation, the heat, the slip and slide of the erections vying for space in his body, the way he stretched around them, the way his body _could_ accept them.

“I _can’t_ ,” he gasped, trembling.

“Shh,” Anakin said. “We’ve got you.”

“Breathe,” Qui-Gon whispered. “Be with us.

His soulmates’ hands settled on his hips. Anakin and Qui-Gon’s fingers intertwining, cupping the marks that bound them both to Obi-Wan. The Force hummed between them, their bond singing with connection, until the harmony was all Obi-Wan could hear, the light of their joining all he could see. It was like looking into the heart of the sun.

Anakin pressed forward and Obi-Wan felt his body yield, felt Anakin sink fully into him.

The tide of the Force receded, leaving him strung out and feeling so full he thought he might burst.

“Oh,” he said shakily, feeling the answering awe from Qui-Gon and Anakin as they held still inside him, barely seeming to breathe.

Maybe minutes passed before Obi-Wan tentatively shifted, drawing a gasp from beneath him a hiss from behind.

“I think,” Anakin said, “you should let us do the moving.”

And Obi-Wan relaxed back into Anakin’s body as his lovers took over, the first few tentative movements sending sparks of heat through his cock, into his belly, up his spine. Then it smoothed out, silky and warm. Their movements were slow, fluid, gradually gaining speed as they discovered how far they could push. Obi-Wan lost himself to the sensations.

Anakin’s lips were on his, Obi-Wan’s head craned almost painfully so they could kiss. Then Qui-Gon’s fingers were on his lips, in his mouth and he sucked them helplessly. Their combined hands stroked his cock as his body heated, smoldered, then burst into flames as he came so hard a cascade of stars seemed to fall before his eyes.

Dimly, he could feel his lovers coming inside him. Qui-Gon pressed deep, growled low in the back of his throat. Anakin pulled away until he was just inside Obi-Wan, coming in hot spurts that flowed out of Obi-Wan, streaked Qui-Gon’s thighs, the sheets below them.

The world was still swimming as Qui-Gon and Anakin gently pulled out of him, helped him onto his back in the center of the bed. Anakin snuggled up to his chest, butting his head up under Obi-Wan’s chin, as Qui-Gon raised Obi-Wan’s head and pressed a bottle of water to his dry lips.

“Still wondering how you let us talk you into this?” Anakin said against his throat. Qui-Gon’s warm chuckle filled his ear.

“No,” murmured Obi-Wan sleepily. “Now I’m just thinking about how pleasantly dangerous it is when you two start scheming.”


End file.
